I can't live without you An Itachi oneshot
by kyky10014
Summary: This is my own little twist on Itachi Uchiha


**_The sky above was a baby blue as you were outside in the Uchiha compound. The garden to be exact. You sat on a stone be__nch admiring all of the flowers: the roses the tulips, the carnations, and the other multiple flowers that surrounded you and brightened up the garden. In the distance you could see a person wearing an anbu uniform approaching you._ **

**_You smiled as the figure __sat beside you on the bench. Your hands gently removed the white and blue anbu mask, to reveal the face of Itachi Uchiha. "Hello Itachi-kun" you said smiling brightly at the man of your dreams. "Katsu I need to speak with you"You looked him in the eyes and waited for him to continue._ _ "You must leave the Uchiha compound. _**

**_I'm going to attack the clan in a few days. And I don't want__ you to be here when it happens, I could end up hurting you" he whispered lowly, making sure no one else could hear him."Itachi I know you could never hurt me" you said caressing his face gently. He closed his eyes and lent into your hand, sighing softly. "You have to because when I'm done I'm leaving the village and never coming back." "Your what?" you shouted alarmed,removing your hand away from his cheek, "Then. . _ _ I'm coming with you." "Katsu, no" "Yes" "No" "Yes Itachi I can't live without you. If I can't go with you, you might as well kill me too during the invasion." He sighed deeply. _**

**_"Fine meet me early in the morning at the front gates the day of the attack." You nodded and lent over pressing your lips to his in a loving kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, as his wrapped around your waist protectively_ _.He asked for entrance into your mouth__ which you granted; he roamed around your mouth, gliding his tongue against yours occasionally. You moaned into his mouth enjoying the feel of him, making him smirk. You returned the smirk and ran a hand through his silky black hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. You searched his mouth sucking on his tongue making him groan softly. _**

**_You pulled away slightly and ghosted over his lips,"I love you." _ _"I love you,too, Katsu"You lent in to kiss his lucious lips again when some one cleared their throat. You looked over to see Saskue standing there watching the two of you. _ _"How long have you been standing there?" you said glaring at him playfully. "Long enough. If it doesn't work out with Itachi remember I'm avaliable." he said with the same smirk his brother has. You stared at him mouth agape at his smart remark,"Itachi get your brother" _**

**_You said looking over at him to see him trying to stifle a laugh. "Nice try little bro but shes mine" he said gripping your waist tightly and pulling you towards him._ _ On the day the attack you hide behind a tree at the front gates, waiting for Itachi. When he arrived through the gates he walked at a normal speed, but he seemed scared stiff. You looked at him we__arily. You both walked at a slower speed when you were far away from Konoha both of you in silence. _**

**_When it was near__ly dark and you were both sure you were far from the village without a trace you rested. You walked over to the bloody Itachi and caressed his face in your hands and looked in his eyes. His eyes shown fear, regret, and pain, they were glassy as if he wanted to cry. You sighed deeply and held him in your arms as he lent his head on your shoulder, sobbing quietly. You kissed the top of his head trying to soothe him,"Itachi It'll be ok. It'll be ok" you cooed over and over. _**

**_You sat down leaning against a tree, whispering sweet nothings to your lover and running your fingers through his hair until you heard soft breathing. You sigh and fall asleep with him nuzzled deeply in your arms, keeping each other warm._ _Years have gone by since that day. You now live with Itachi at the akatsuki hideout. _**

**_The other members don't know of your relationship with him, they think your brother and sister, so they're not suspicious when you two are the medic nin at the akatsuki so you have a room all to yourself and don't have a partner; this makes it easier for you to see Itachi._ _ You were walking down the Akatsuki hallway bringing Deidara the special clay he usually asks you for. You make clay for him to try out, and like a dunce he takes it. He doesn't care if its radio-active or has side effects, he just wants his art to be a bang. Besides he'll just come to you to fix him back up, if or when something bad happens. You knocked on Deidara's door._**

**_You heard some shifting and soft footsteps, as the door swung open to reveal Deidara. "Hey Dei-kun. I brought you your clay" _ _He stared down at it, then looked back up at you."Whats wrong with it, yeah?" he said eyeing you suspiciously. "Does it matter?" "Hmm, no. Not really, un" He snatched it from your open palm and walked back to his art. You sat down on his bed watching him create his master piece. A bold stoic voice echoed in the room, tearing you away from the artist."Katsu-san leader-sama needs you in his office." You looked over to see Itachi standing in the doorway. You looked back at Deidara, "Bye Dei-kun, I'll see you later, ok?" _ _The artist waved you away with a slight gesture of his hand not daring to tear his eyes away from his art. _**

**_You walked down the hall silently with Itachi by your side. "Does Pein really want me ?" "No" "I thought so" you said pushing him against a wall, placing your lips to his. He held your waist as he kissed you passionately. Footsteps echoed in the hall. You both quickly pulled away from one another and continued walking._ _ "Oh hi Katsu-san! Can Katsu-san play with Tobi?" "No I can't Tobi. Not right now maybe later" "Ok Katsu-san" he said skipping down the hall toward Deidara's room. You giggled when you heard Tobi yell, "Hi Dei-kun is Tobi a good boy?" A groan, and a loud boom._ _ "Come on before they find me" you giggled, grabbing Itachi by the hand and dragging him to his room. You opened his door and pulled him inside. He pushed you against the nearest wall, caging you in. He lent down and brushed his lips to yours. "Wait" you breathed, and walked to the door locking it. "Ok" you said, jumping onto him._**

**_He held you up by your butt, squeezing it tightly in his large hands. He lent down to your neck, sucking and kissing it, making a shiver run down your spine._ _ He searched for your soft spot slowly, and when his lips grazed over it you gently shivered under him. He nibbled and sucked at your weakness, causing groans to tug your lips, yearning to be let free. Your eyes were shut tight and your lips bit back every groan that tried to push past them. You could feel yourself getting wet. He knew very well that abusing your soft spot like this caused you to get wet. You pulled his head back up and stared into his coal black eyes with hunger and lust._**

**_Roughly you pressed your lips to his, he kissed back with the same intensity but also with compassion._ _ He pulled you closer to him, deeping the kiss. You moved your hands to his akatsuki cloak, pulling it from his shoulders, grazing your fingertips lightly over his soft skin. He shivered and slowly backed you into a wall, to help support you while his hands ran over your body. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, you let him in and both of your tongues fought for domiance. _**

**_He won and tasted every crevice in your mouth; he rubbed his tongue against yours getting a soft moan from you. He lifted up your shirt only breaking the kiss for a second, then you pulled his fishnet shirt off, rubbing your hands up and down the newly found skin. _ _He walked over to the bed pushing you down, straddling your waist. You felt him struggling with your bra, you only wear it to annoy him. He pulled out a kunai and ripped your bra right down the center, revealing his desired treasure. He squeezed your right breast in hid left hand and rubbed your thighs with his the other. _**

**_His lips trailed down from your lips to your neck once again, nibbling on your soft spot, urging to hear you moan. Your fingers wrapped themselves in his silky raven black hair, as he moved down to your breasts._ _ He kissed around the edges of your nipple, shortly then placed a hot open mouthed kiss on your tender nipple, and began sucking on it hardening it. _**

**_Your eyes closed and a soft moan left your parted lips. _**

**_His eyes never left your face, watching your reaction. He switched breasts doing the same to the other. You wanted to pleasure him so badly, your fingers ached to touch his body._**

**_You gripped his waist with your legs tightly and flipped you both over, so you were on top. You gave him butterfly kisses on his lips, then continued down his neck and to his chest._**

**_You flicked your tongue over his nipple and nibbled on it lightly, causing him to heard him trying to hold back his groans,so you switched over to his other nipple and began repeating the process,but this time you twisted his free nipple with your your hand busied itself by slipping down his tight abs to tug at his belt. _**

**_You gave a last lick to is erect nipple and slowly slid down to air brush his abs with ur lips, while your hands pulled down his pants and boxers. You moved down to see his erect solider standing tall and slightly twitching._**

**_"Aww Itachi did I excite you?" you asked, your eyes on his face, while you rubbed your breasts against his cock. He groaned with his eyes closed, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. You smirked and lowered your lips to his tip and kissed it. You then kissed his balls, and slowly licked up his long shaft, he groaned and you felt his cock grow even harder._**

**_You licked all around the shaft loving the taste of him. _ _"Stop teasing. Suck me!" he said pushing your head down onto his cock. Your smirk widened as you took all of him into your mouth, sucking him hard; he groaned loudly. Your hands pinched his balls softly causing him to jolt upward and groan loudly; you didn't want him to cum yet, you enjoyed your play time with him. _ _You began to slow down and became more gentle with him, but you still rubbed his balls feverously. _**

**_He had become impatient, growled at your constant teasing and began moving your head to appease his needs. You obeyed and moved your head up and down waiting for his sweet white nector to flow. "Katsu I'm going to cum!" he grunted, making you suck even harder and move faster._ _ He groaned loudly and hot cum filled your awaiting mouth. You sucked the tip of his cock wanting more of him. He grunted and pulled you off of him, turning you over, so he was on top. His eyes burned with lust, pure fuck me lust. He pulled down your pants in a hurry, leaving you in only your underwear. He pushed a finger into your pussy through your underwear_ _. _**

**_"Aww Katsu your wet" he said as you gasped and squirmed. His smirk widened; he pulled off your soaked underwear and bent down. He flicked at your clit, making you moan and buck into his face. He lifted your legs and put them on his shoulders, blowing cold air on your hot pussy. He licked around your clit, and sucked on your tight opening . Quieted screams from you filled the room and they seemed to only encourge him even more: he stuck his tongue in you licking all around your walls._**

**_Your hand gripped his hair pushing him deeper, while your other gripped the sheets tightly. "Itachi!" you moaned. You felt him smirking against your opening, his tongue now pushing in and out of you. "Itachi stop teasing. . . I need you!" He moved away from your pussy, and lent up to your sweet lips. He rubbed the tip of his cock against your entrance._**

**_A loud groan left your lips. Your impatience got the best of you, you bucked hard against his hips, earning a moan from the both of you. He was in you but not fully, this irritated you to no end. _**

**_He saw the irritation and the uncurable need for him evident on your face, so he thrusted roughly all way into you giving you the satisfaction you needed. "Ohh" _ _He started to move in and out of you; your eyes closed and you lent your head back, biting your lip trying to bite back your opened your eyes to see Itachi staring down at your pleasure struck face. He wrapped your legs around his waist pushing him deeper into you. "Ahh!" you cried out, trying to keep your eyes open. He kept a steady pace. You slid your hand over his back trying to get him closer to you, the other was behind his head, pulling him down to your swollen lips._**

**_He pushed hardr into you hitting your soft spot making you gasp, he quickly entered your mouth searching everywhere._ _ His soft lips muffled your loud cries of pleasure, as he thrusted into you roughly hitting your soft spot mercilessly. He grew harder in you, and you tightened around his aching pleasure, making him grunt into your mouth. You pulled away from his lips panting and moaning. He lent down to your neck sucking and biting, while you bit into his shoulder, loud moans slipping through your parted lips. "Itachi faster" you panted quietly in his ear. He obeyed and thrusted faster and harder. "Itachi!" _ _He cursed and grunted in your ear, calling your name; you screamed his name to the heavens, arching your back into him in complete pleasure._**

**_He thrusted once more and it was over for you as you dug your nails in his back, "AHH! ITACHI!" Your eyes shut tight and you bit down on his shoulder trying to muffle your cries. _**

**_Your toes scrunched up and your eyes were shut tightly seeing nothing but white; but Itachi wasn't done yet, you had sub-conciously tightened around him, and were now milking him for all he was worth, as well as cumming all over his huge cock. His thrusts never ceased, they only increased and so did his groaning. _ _You moved with his thrusts trying to help him reach his climax. You gasped sharply when you felt him pump his hot cum into your womb. His thrusts slowed as he rode out his long awaited climax. He gently pulled out and rolled off of you; you placed your head on his chest listening to his accelerated heart beat._**

**_"I love you Itachi." You said quietly as your eye lids started to fall. "I love you, too, Katsu" he said wrapping his arms around you and slowly closing his eyes. _**

**_2 MONTHS LATER_**

** _You stood in the medic room pacing around muttering to yourself. It was the only place you had peace and quiet. You were debating on whether to tell Itachi you were pregnant. Yes you knew you were pregnant, you knew the very first week, hello you're a medic nin. But knowing so soon only made you feel worse as time passed. You had to tell Itachi, it was eating you alive inside._ _ The door slammed behind you; you shrieked and turned quickly to see Deidara staring at you questioningly. _**

**_He slid over to the inspection table slowly as to not frighten you again. "Yes Dei-kun, what do you need?" you asked a little irritated. "Pain killers" he said behinding over and clutching his head as if he was in sevier pain. You stared at him for a moment unconvinced, but turned and went to the medicine cabinet. You pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Deidara then folded your arms watching him closely still not convinced. "Uhhh . . Katsu these are birth control pills" he said looking up at you confused. Your eyes widened and you swiftly stole the bottle from his hand and turned back to the cabinet calmly__._ **

**_Calm down he doesn't even know you and Itachi are together, let alone you being pregnant. Stop being so paranoid.__ You thought nagging yourself, handing Deidara the pain killers. He poured some into his palm and popped them into his mouth; you placed your hand out and he gave you back the bottle. _ _" Deidara-sempai! Is Tobi a good boy?" You looked over at the door and could just imagine Tobi waiting on the other side. You smirked finally understanding why Deidara was here. "On second thought just give me the bottle." he said snatching the bottle back and pocketing the pain killers. He jumped down off the table and sighed at the door, then cautiously opened it, facing his fate, Tobi._ _ You giggled, as your few moments of entertainment vanished your eyes started drifting back to your feet as you stressed yourself out even more thinking about the little person growing within you._**

**_Two arms snaked around you, you felt your body stiffen as you were pulled into a chest. "Hello Katsu-san" he said kissing down your neck. _ _"Itachi" you gasped. He turned you around seeing your petrified face; his eyes burned with concern. "What's wrong?" he said caressing your face. Tears built up in your eyes as you tried looking away from him. "Katsu" "Itachi I have something important to tell you" you said quietly. He gripped your shoulders tightly, "What Katsu? What is it?"_**

**_"Please don't be angry with me" you begged. _ _"Damn it Katsu tell me" he said a little vunerable. "Itachi I . . . I'm pre. . pregnant" He stood stalk still staring blankly at you. " Itachi" you whispered, backing up slowly, scared of his reaction. He wrapped his arms around you before you could get any further away, and held you tightly._ _ You instantly hugged him back, he lent his head against yours. "It's ok Katsu-san, everything will be fine." He picked you up bridal style and took you to your room. He laid you down on your bed then he lay next to you. You rested your head on his chest listening to his heart beat. _**

**_"Itachi what if Pein finds out. I don't want to leave you." He placed a hand on your stomache and rubbed it gently. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."_**

**_And you believed you didn't have any reason not to. You cuddled into his warmth and relaxed, finally having peace of mind._ _A few months later _ _Pein found out about you being pregnant. _**

**_"Damn it Katsu. Whos is it?"_**

**_"I don't know" You lay on the ground in his office, cuts and bruises gracing your fare skin. _**

**_"Tell me or I'll kill your baby" he held the knife to your stomache._**

**_"No! No, I'll tell you" you exclaimed tears slidding rapidly from your eyes. "Its . . its . .Itachi's" "Itachi!" Itachi stepped forward from the crowd of Akatsuki members witnessing your brutal interrogation. "Is it true?"_**

**_Itachi only nodded. Pein lent over you, picking you up by your torn shirt, fear evident in your eyes. "Get the fuck out of here you worthless slut." He said throwing you to the ground. You snatched yourself from the ground and scrambled toward the open door._ _ Night fell but you couldn't go to sleep not here. Your door creaked open and a shadowed figure stood in the doorway. "Katsu-san you need to get out of here, yeah. They're going to kill you at dawn if your still here, un."_**

**_"I know I know Deidara. I just don't know what to do. I can't think straight. How can I get out of here? Who can I trust?" The door closed and the room was ingulfed in darkness. "I won't let you die, un." There was a soft crunch noise, a poof, and then there was a big clay bird in the middle of the room. _ _You stared at Deidara, mixed feelings clouding your thoughts; he made a small clay bird and threw it at the window. After the smoke cleared from the explosion he helped you up onto the bird and smiled at you. "Thank you Deidara. I will find a way to repay you." "Just name the kid after me"_**

**_A small grateful smile crossed your lips as you began to cry, "Ok." You hugged him one last time then you flew off into the night sky far away from the hideout._ _After that night you settled down and stayed hidden. You now lived in a small house, in a small villiage, with your son who is now a month old. As promised you named him Deidara. _**

**_You missed Itachi so much its been months since you've seen him, you've never been away from him for so long. And what ever happened back at the hideout could damage your love for him, in truth you knew he saved you and your son's life._**

**_You walk out of your house into the bright sunshine, trying to check the mail before your son woke up from his nap. _ _When you turn back around you notice the front door to your house is open. __I. . didn't leave the door open. . . Ohh no__ you thought as you ran into the house, straight to your baby's room. In the room stood a figure wearing all black, hovering over the baby's crib._**

**_"Get away from him." The figure turns to you and you stare in shock. "Itachi" you whisper. He walks over to you lifting you off the ground, kissing you passionately. "I missed you."_ _ He whispers into your hair. "I missed you, too." You then hit him in the arm, "What took you so long?" He chuckled, " I was looking for you" _**

**_You stare deeply into each others eyes until a soft cry cut through the soft silence. You look towards the crib then back to Itachi. "Would you like to meet your son?"_**


End file.
